


The Goldfish

by sassbewitchedmyass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is CJ and Jaime is Danny, Cute, Sweet, kind of a west wing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/pseuds/sassbewitchedmyass
Summary: Reporter Jaime Lannister’s favorite part of the day.





	The Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> I love The West Wing and Braime. This ficlet was gonna happen eventually.

"No further questions for today, thank you."  
He watched her breeze out of the press room shoulders straight and head held high. He got up to follow her with a smile on his face. His favorite part of the day. 

"So, what else can you tell me about President Stark's stand on the rebels from the Iron Islands."

"Do you know what 'no further questions' means, Lannister?"

"I actually do. I went to 3rd grade grammar class too."

"I have nothing else to say on it today."

"Not even for your favorite reporter?"

"That's debatable."

"Who else could possibly be your favorite? Varys? Baelish?" He stopped in his tracks and questioned in a horrified whisper, "Pycelle?”

"Would you shut up. I hate you all equally. Happy?"

"Actually, no, because I know I'm your favorite and I need to hear the words. I'm all about the affirmation, baby! You know this."

"If you call me baby one more time, I'm gonna shove that affirmation up your as-" She came to a dead stop and blushed, "Ahhh hell, Lannister. That's not-"

"Brienne Tarth is in to ass play. Acknowledged and filed away for later use."

She rubbed her temples and grimaced. “There is no later use. Please for the love of the gods, go away. I'm already getting a migraine and it's only 10 am."  
They had wound their way through all the hallways and cubicles from the press room and finally arrived at her office.   
"I'll leave you alone, I swear. Just one more thing."

He walked over to her coat closet and took out the bowl. He'd never gotten her any kind of gift before. Never even truly acknowledged whatever this dynamic was between them. But somewhere along their 3 years of verbal sparring and eventual friendship he had realized he wanted her. Wanted to hear her voice everyday and not just in a press room but saying his name, sighing his name, moaning his name. So, he was taking the first step. Hopefully, Sansa's love advice works.  
Brienne glanced up from her desk and her eyes widened. "What...what is that?"   
"It's a goldfish."  
She just stood there staring at him.  
Ok, time to just lay it all out there, he thought.   
"I got you a goldfish because Sansa told me you liked goldfish. And I asked for that information because I wanted to get you a gift to tell you...to tell you that I like you and we should probably date. Because honestly, you're the best part of my day and so...yeah, I got you a goldfish."

Brienne blinked once and then burst out laughing.   
"The crackers!"  
"What?"Jaime gritted out, still holding the damn bowl and feeling completely embarrassed.   
"I like goldfish crackers. That's what Sansa meant. Not an actual live goldfish,” she giggled.  
"I....well, there goes my grand romantic gesture."  
He could feel the flush climbing from his collarbone to his hairline. I'm such a fucking idiot, he thought.   
She was still giggling as she came to stand before him. She grabbed the bowl and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.   
"Thank you, Jaime, really. It's a very sweet gift."  
"And about the other stuff?" He murmured.   
She smiled softly and kissed his cheek once more, "We'll talk about it ok? But right now I have a million things to do and I can't be standing around flirting with my favorite reporter all day."  
“I knew it!"  
"Was there ever any doubt?"  
"You wanna make out with me so bad right now,” he smirked.  
"Well, when don't I?" She deadpanned and then smiled that soft smile again, "But seriously get the hell out of here. Me and Podrick have work to do?"  
"Podrick?"  
"Yeah, the fish. His name is Podrick." 

He walked out of her office smiling. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow morning. His favorite part of the day.


End file.
